


Gallagher, mind dealing with the Milkovich kid?

by 2YoungStylinson



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: #Fingering, #Ian, #asseating lol, #barebacking oops, #bottom, #dirtytalk, #gallagher, #gaysex, #juststraightupsmut lmao, #kink ?, #kissing, #mickey, #milkovich, #officerian, #police, #sucking, #top, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2YoungStylinson/pseuds/2YoungStylinson
Summary: Mickey gets into a fight, gets arrested, enters Ian Gallagher the police officer.you add 2 & 2 together, it’s smut timeYou already know that I suck writing summaries lol
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 41





	Gallagher, mind dealing with the Milkovich kid?

**Author's Note:**

> ~
> 
> This fiction took a long time to post but here it is 
> 
> Hope enjoy the new kink ;) ;)

~  
~  
~  
~

The Milkoviches are known for doing crimes, like stealing and shooting someone, but big crimes, like killing someone? Sometimes they miss sometimes they succeed and they get away with it.

Mickey Milkovich did his first arrest. He was kept in a cell at the police station with others who have different story’s but probably more serious than just ‘beating someone’ and not even to death, he chuckled thinking.

An hour later, an officer came by checking on his file, which took some time to find. “Hmmm Mickey Milkovich. First arrest! Long time since we’ve seen a Milkovich here and for what....beating someone?” He chuckled, “Come on, thought you could do better.” The officer said.

Mickey glanced at him rolling his eyes not wanting this ‘conversation’ to begin. The officer noticed and stepped closer to where Mickey was locked in with a dare look, Mickey was about to ignore his staring, but who are we kidding Mickey loves this game. He looked back at him just to start something, a challenge? Another fight?.

“Get up” The officer mouthed at him. Mickey kept the same look on the officer not moving not even blinking. The officer tilted his head and raised his brow, he decided it won’t hurt to play this game either, he thought smirking.

He got up while still looking at the officer in the eyes, the officer gestures for him to step forward, he steps forward so slowly while keeping the same look on his face, not blinking at all.

He stands in front of the officer, door cell between them, “turn around and put your hands behind your back” the officer murmured. Mickey finally blinked with a smirk thinking ‘this game is starting and it’s my favorite’. He turned around with his hands behind his back, the officer takes the handcuffs and cuffs him, he opens the door, letting him out of the cell and gestures to walk in front of him.

Mickey took a glance at the name patch ‘Ian Gallagher’. The officer pushed him a little to start walking.

Mickey walked with a small smirk on his face. Ian, the officer is too cold and bold about all of this. Ian was checking Mickey while he walked behind him. Mickey was wearing a tight black jeans that showcased the beauty of his ass and a grey muscle top.

They get to an office, Mickey walked past it not knowing where to go, Ian whistles at him to come back, he comes back thinking ‘ohh here we go’ laughing in his head.

Ian stepped in first standing next to the door. Mickey stepped in next, didn’t even get the chance to take a look at the office, cuz next thing he knows is the officer slamming the door shut and locking it. The minute he turned around to look at him, Ian slammed Mickey’ body against the door and started kissing him, and obviously Mickey kissed back aggressive like he is so hungry for it. Ian broke the kiss for a bit “I’m never wrong” he murmured laughing in front of Mickey’ mouth and started kissing him again.

They stopped stared at each other for a little, Ian smirked up and down at Mickey, he fisted his muscle top and pushed him on the nice, cold leather couch.

Mickey didn’t even care to look at the office or where he is, all he cared about is the hot officer in front of him and what’s he gonna get from this hot redhead. Ian straddled Mickey and started kissing him again, except this time the kiss was slow and smooth.

Ian stopped kissing him, breathless and his eyes closed. “if you suck me, I might let you call someone to get you out” Mickey nodded breathless, a needy whine almost escaped, but Mickey doesn’t give a flying fuck that he is so needy, he doesn’t care he probably sounds like a girl who’s so fucking horny.

“can you take these off so I can do it properly?” Mickey said talking about the cuffs. “I’m not stupid” Ian chuckled.

“it’s not like I did a crime, plus the door is locked and both of us want this” Mickey whispered while kissing Ian’ neck, ever so slowly and gently. Ian is hopeless and horny that he gave in.

The minute his hands were released and free, he wasted no time and attacked Ian’ lips, kissing him hard and biting him like he is thirsty for it, he flipped them on the couch straddling him, Ian gasped in reponse.

Mickey started getting Ian naked while kissing every bits of his body. Breathless kisses, groans and moans, he slips his hand down his body gently stroking his dick while kissing him. Mickey smirks into the kiss “Oh yeah, so wet for me huh”, his voice all raspy. Ian can’t believe he let out needy groans asking for more, “come on”.

The tables are reversed. Mickey is in charge now. “Oh impatient to, my kind”. He started slowly stroking his dick while Ian cried for more already. Turns out Ian is a needy fucker but acts like a tough guy, Mickey broke Ian’ tough walls so fast.

But oh how Mickey loves when they start begging. “Ahh shit, please” it was a soft pant. Mickey smirked while he started stroking him a little faster staring at the moaning mess under him begging for more. “fuck!” Ian let out a loud curse.

He eased his stroking on Ian’ dick and gave Ian a hard kiss before he lowered his head and took Ian’ head in his mouth, sucking it teasingly and gently. Ian literally whimpered. Mickey was stroking the base so slowly, sucking his head so softly.

Ian’ hips bucked in need more of Mickey’ mouth. He was a big mess. Mickey went down on him, stuffing his mouth with what he can reach, while stroking the base. Mickey was so turned on by Ian’ moans he reached down and touched himself to tame his pain.

“Shit shit shit stop” Ian was panting, Mickey was confused did he do something wrong? He was about to ask but Ian answered before he asked “No...I- I wanna finish inside you, can’t waste not to finish inside this treasure you have” he reached for it and squeezed it hard, Mickey moaned and almost fell on Ian’ lap.

Ian flips Mickey on his back and starts kissing him and getting him naked. He kissed him down his jawline to his nipples and sucks each in his mouth and down to his tummy, he takes off Mickey’ jeans and boxers at once “fuck” he was down on his knees between Mickey’ legs, staring at Mickey’ dick for a little that Mickey felt self conscious about it he squirmed. Ian looked at Mickey with a smirk “you got a pretty cock”

Mickey can’t believe he is blushing. Blushing is for girls, he is a Milkovich for fuck sake they don’t blush, sure, but they do take dicks up their asses. At least one of em.

He spits in his hand and strokes Mickey’ dick at a slow teasing pace that Mickey actually squirms and moans. His precum floating and Ian is eager for a taste, his eyes darkens.

He pulled his body to the edge of the couch in result Mickey’ legs open wide. he maintained the eye contact with Mickey and placed his lips on his precum floating head. Mickey gasped his eyes open wide he knew what Ian was about to do is filthy as shit, Mickey saw so many of it when he watched porn, he never thought about doing it to anyone or let anyone do it to him. He felt he might be judged, he felt it might be too intimate to do stuff like this with a one night stand or even a quickie in an alley.

Precum kept floating, he was breathing fast. Ian started blowing bubbles on his head. Mickey was so turned on by this move he arched his back, he was biting his lip to keep his loud needy moans, his thighs were shaking.

Ian started stroking the base and humming, he went down on him taking the rest of his dick in his mouth all the way to the base. Mickey’ mouth fell open to the realization that Ian had no gag reflex...

I mean Mickey’ dick wasn’t that big, but it was wider. It still turned him on. Ian kept sucking on his dick humming and moaning and Mickey was breathing through his nose to stifle the moans.

“I- I’m gonna-” Mickey hissed. Ian felt Mickey was so close but he wanted to keep him on the edge just for fun. He sucked harder while his hand was stroking the base and flicking it at the right place, Mickey lost it he reached for Ian’ head and fisted his hair, “shit!”

Ian gave him one last hard suck from the base all the way to the head and released it with a pop. Mickey was so spent he was sweaty breathing fast and dizzy.

Ian‘ grin almost split his face open. He kissed Mickey’ torso soft and messy up to his nipples sucking them for a bit at this point Mickey’ nipples were extra sensitive he squirmed under Ian. He kissed his neck, might left a hickey or two, kissed his jawline to his lips so softly.

Ian didn’t recognize himself. He was always reckless when it comes to sex, so rough and hard, all open mouth and messy kisses, never a softie. never this intimate.

Mickey on other hand never allowed it. he never kissed. You dare to kiss him on the lips, he will cut your tongue out.  
He was never soft, he was never gentle, always tough and hard, always stifling his moans so no one calls him a needy bitch.

Mickey was shocked that Ian is so intimate with him and he is allowing it to happen, he is so spent he couldn’t stop it, in fact he liked it.

Ian was shocked Mickey the Southside thug, the tough guy didn’t even try and stop him. Ian thought ‘was Mickey actually a softie? is he the kind who wants to make love? ‘

“Turning a softie on me here Cinderella” Mickey caught Ian off guard, Ian was staring at Mickey’ lips.

“Never” he lied. “I could flip you on your hands and knees and finish you, but I wanted it to last. Slowing your ejaculation. Not letting you go this fast” he smiled at him.

Ian flipped Mickey on his hands and knees, he kissed his neck, spine, each of his buttcheeks, he parted Mickey’ cheeks and moaned, Ian couldn't resist the sight in front of him and leaned in to lick around the rim of Mickey's hole. His warm tongue slithered and swirled, coating Mickey with saliva. Mickey grunted in desperation.

Ian spent a good amount of time giving Mickey’ hole the love and attention it deserved. Mickey whimpered and squirmed wanting more. Ian’ chin covered in saliva. He step away licking his index finger, soaking it with saliva, he pushed it nice and easy in Mickey’ hole, working it slowly in and out a couple of times before he pulled it out adding his middle finger next to it, he worked two fingers in, opening him up nice and good. He added a third finger just to make sure he was ready, Mickey released the neediest groan. Ian backed away spitting in his hand and lubing his dick to make it a little easy for Mickey to take it.

He directed his dick to the place where it would finally fit inside of the man in front of him. Mickey used his arms to brace himself against the back of the couch in anticipation. One initial push was all it took before Ian breached Mickey's tight heat.

Mickey groaned in approval. He felt so full, but he wanted more. He was insatiable. His eyes closed, and he bit his bottom lip as his hips moved back to push against Ian forcefully.

"Goddamn, you're so fucking sexy," Ian groaned, leaning in and playfully nibbling at Mickey's ear. His hands gripped Mickey's hips tight, sure to leave bruises. He wrecked Mickey thoroughly. Mickey moaned lowly.

Ian's dick rubbed over his prostate until he was shuddering and shaking with pleasure. His hand flew down to tug at his own dick vigorously. He wasn't going to last much longer. Ian was getting close too. His thrusts became more frantic, and his words more erratic. "Fuck” he slowed his thrusts and groaned breathily, muttering under his breath. “No no no, don’t wanna finish it like this,” Mickey frowned, “wanna see your pretty face when you come”. Ian flipped Mickey on his back, he hooked his legs behind Ian’s back and brought him closer.

"Fuck me, Officer Gallagher", Mickey whispered over his lips, almost touching them with a challenging smirk. And oh boy, did Ian like challenges. He kissed him as if the world depended on it, all tongue and teeth.

He thrusted hard and fast, aiming for Mickey’ prostate, His mind suddenly became wonderfully blank, he gripped Mickey tighter than ever before coming deep inside of him.

Mickey jerked himself harder and groaned as Ian's warm, sticky sperm filled him up to the brim. It only took a second longer before he was cumming too.  
After a few more thrusts, milking the moment for all it was worth, Ian finally stilled. The room became quiet, the only sounds coming from their heavy panting

Ian pulled out of Mickey slowly and watched in pride as cum dripped down his thighs. Grinning at the dazed look on Mickey's face.

—————————

Iggy waits around while Mickey was signing the release papers, Ian stood there across from him, he catches Mickey’ eyes and very so not subtle he lifts the same three fingers that were inside of Mickey up to his mouth and suck on them, while maintaining the eye contact. Mickey smirks at him, Ian comes around while Mickey continues signing the papers. Ian comes close to him and very slowly and innocently shoves a note inside the back pocket of his jeans, both smirking at themselves.

—————

A couple of days later, Ian is sat on his desk working on some papers. All of a sudden he hears a squeaky sound getting closer and closer. He lifts his head when the sound stopped. And there he is Mickey Milkovich in his glory enters the police station, already handcuffed and being hold by an officer.

The officer walks him all the way to Ian’ desk, Ian stared at Mickey, stunned. “Gallagher, mind dealing with the Milkovich kid? he got into another fight”. Seems like all officers are over it with the Milkovich kids.

Ian and Mickey made eye contact and smirked. “Sure”.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe cuz I have another idea for another filthy fiction;) 
> 
> ~


End file.
